The BestFriendsForeverContract l A GRAY Prequel
by MemoryWriter
Summary: When Aiden gets the chicken pox, Ash and Nate tell the story of how they met back in childhood. In the past a group of men were assigned to kidnap young Ash, so what do two Kindergarteners do to stop it? They turn the fire house into a giant house trap.


_This was a story idea I thought of when I watched one of the Home Alone movies._

_I was planning on publishing al the chapters once I actually finished the story, but then something came up. So I posted this cpater now, so I can tell my readers this thing, and ask for help._

_My G.R.A.Y Undercover story was stolen._

_When I found out I was like: ....What. _

_My friend had to crush my shoulder to prevent me from freaking out.  
But I still am.  
If you want more into, please, message me and I'll give you the link, and help me in this fix! Believe me, her story is obviously stolen from me! She copied all of the gadgets and the villans! She turned my Madame Holtz into Madame Lush! I mean come on. She even stole that old cat-soup idea! And she just started publishing her chapters revently durring this month._

_I didn't think it'd hurt so much to have your story stolen then have someone be givin credit for something you did._

PLEASE HELP.

_ ._

_._

_._

_But besides my panicking and last-minute summer crisis, here's a sum for this new story:_

Aiden's woudn up at home with the chicken pox, so Nate and Ash tell him the story of how they met, and why they became best friends in the first place. It all has to do with the Best Friends Forever Contract, the foundation of Nate's and Ash's relationship.  
Read on to see the childhood of our G.R.A.Y spies.  
(Mah summary sucks doesn't it)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kindergarten Memories**

I was walking home from school with Nate, heading to the fire house. It was like any othe rnormal day really. Just no missions at the moment.

"The neighbor hood's been kinda quiet for a while don't ya think?" I asked as the earring from my cat ear hat swung.

"You can say that," Nate shrugged, lugging his backpack with no hardship. "I hope Aiden's okay though."

"Oh yeah, he's sick with the chicken pox," I remembered. "Poor guy must be scratching at himself, knowing him."

Nate chuckled at the thought. "I don't think so. Shane suggested the oven mit theory."

I made a funny look. "The oven mit theory?"

"Yeah, when the person has to wear oven mits to keep themselves from scratching at their chicken pox," Nate explained, seeing me smiling. "Except Shane's theory went a bit further."

"How further?" I repeated.

Nate let out a breath. "He taped them onto Aiden's arms."

"He can get the tape off," I shrugged.

"no when the tape goes all the way up your arms," Nate told.

"Wow," I said, trying to imagine my entire arms taped and then an oven mit. "Poor guy."

Nate laughed at my finishing as we neared the fire house. Shane and Jason were staying over at school for something with Ember, so Nate and I were left to watch.

"Hey man," I said, coming out of the elevator with a bowl of soup. "We're back."

"Finally," Aiden said from his bed. His entire arms were covered with gray duct tape and thick oven mits on both hands.

I whistled. "You look like a robot."

"And I feel like one, too. I can't even move my arms," Aiden said pouting.

"That's the plan," Nate said, taking my tray.

"You made me soup?" Aiden asked, wondering how he was even going to eat it.

"No, it's Shrimp Tempura with Udon noddles," I grinned. "I've suddenly taken a liking to ramen."

"There's no spoon," Aiden noticed.

"Like you could use a spoon," Nate scoffed.

"And I use chopsticks," I reminded. "Don't you remember the last time I ate dinner here and I ate my spaghetti with chopsticks?"

"Well how am I going to eat either way with these?" Aiden said, lifting his arms for a moment.

Nate and I looked at each other, and looked away, ignoring Aiden's question.

The young ill boy sighed. "Alright. Forget the soup."

"Ramen," I corrected.

"Whatever," Aiden said. "Can you guys tell me a story?"

"A story?" Nate repeated. "Aren't you a little too old to be asking for stories in bed?"

"I take offence to that," Aiden said, making me smile in amusement. "Preferably kids ask for stories for good amusement before bed. Me, I ask for a good story to pass the time because obviously I won't be getting better any time soon."

"Good point," Nate said, making no argument. "Ash you know a story?"

I shrugged with crossed arms. "I'm drawing a blank."

"Come on! You guys are two of G.R.A.Y's best 15-year old spies. You travel all the time on countless adventures and you tell me you can't come up with a good story?"

"Does it have to be real?" Nate asked, still stumped.

"I don't really care as long as it's amusing.

Suddenly I drew a smirk onto my face before facing my best friend. "Say Nate, do you remember that time around when we signed that contract in Kindergarden?"

"What tim," Nate asked, oblivious to what I was thinking.

I sighed. "Remember? Our first dangerous adventure together? Right before the contract."

"That Best Friends Forever Contract right?" Aiden asked, having heard about it before from the gang. "What did happen? What adventure?"

"See I know stories," I smiled, nodding my head.

Nate then smiled. "Ah, now I remember."

"Tell me," Aiden said, intrigued into the idea.

I started off. "It was way back in spring. Nate and I were 5, and it was in the last semester of Kindergarten," I laughed, smiling. "This was when my family and I lived in the fire house and your family lived in the smaller house where I live now."

"So this all happened before you were born," Nate added.

"Wow..." Aiden said, amazed as the story progressed.

--10 YEARS AGO-- *coughcoughWhereTheRealStoryBeginscoughcough* No duh.

I was asleep in my bedroom up on the third floor.

"Ash! Time for school!!" my father's voice shouted from down the fire pole.

I yawned, sitting up from my bed. "Man..." I mumbled, wiping my eye with my long messed up hair.

My name is Ash Drame, and I am 5 years old. I live in this huge converted fire house owned by my dad. He's a retired fire man, so now he spends more time around the family.

I went to my closet and got dressed in my usual clothes. I brushed my long black hair to rid it of the huge tangles. That was something that bothered me a lot in the morning.

Now it was straight, and all in front of my face. "My clip," I said, not seeing it on the dresser. "Where'd I put that thing."

I searched the room, looking for the single hair clip. I had only one, since I only needed one. I used it to keep the long hair out of my face.

"Ash!" my dad shouted up the stairs from the kitchen.

I jumped down the fire pole, the clip finally in my hair. I ran to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," i greeted, sitting at the table and seeing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"You came down late," Mom noticed, making coffee for her and Dad.

"I had to look for my hair clip," I said, eating fast.

Dad laughed. "Slow down there, Ash. I swear you're like a black hole sometimes."

I gulped down all of my orange juice then wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "I'm late for school."

Mom threw me my bag and I caught it, throwing it around my shoulders. "Bye guys! See ya after school!"

"Bye hun," Dad said, Mom giving me a nod bye.

I put on my shoes and ran out of the fire house and made a turn to head all the way up the block, where school would be. Most parents didn't usualy let 5-year old girls go off to school by themselves, by I was an exception I guess.

--

I entered the classroom, closing the door. "Good morning."

"Morning Ash," said some students who saw me, then continued playing.

"Alright class," said the Kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Heart. We all went to take our seats at random mini tables, where ever there were any free seats. "I have a project for all of you. Now that the school year's almost up in a few weeks, what have we learned so far?"

Some of the children answered, while I just simply listened. But the last answer caught my attention.

"That everybody has a best friend!" said a girl.

"Correct, Stacy," Mrs. Heart nodded. "Which is what our project will be about," she said, taking out a stack of papers. "These are all Best Friends Forever Contracts."

"What's a contract, Mrs. Heart?" asked one of the boys across the room.

"It's an agreement, like a promise," Mrs. Heart explains. "But in this case, you will each pair off into groups of two, and you will each sign a contract, promising to be best friends forever."

This got the entire class talking. I overheard people asking others to be best friends. I thought remained silent, trying to think of the friends I've made. I had no enemies, so I pretty much marked everyone in the class as a friend. Question was, who was my best friend?

I heard some squealing and looked up, seeing some of the students already paired up, and asking Mrs. Heart for a contract. All the pairs were put into two girls and two boys.

"Is it supposed to be like that?" I asked outloud, wondering. It was now that I realized everyone at my table had left to get a contract.

"Hey Ash," said someone behind me. I turned around and saw a boy from the table behind me. It was Nate. I had met him back in Pre-k, my first friend actually. "What do you think of the project?"

I shrugged my shoulders, still somewhat confused about it. "I don't know, really. How about you?"

Nate chuckled, looking at all of the excited students at Mrs. Heart's desk, that was about three quarters of the class. "I don't know either. It's hard to narrow it down to one person don't ya think?"

I nodded. "Someone's who gets it."

"You all have until the end of the semester," Mrs. Heart said.

--

It was lunch time, and we were all outside at the tables. I was sitting under by the huge tree though, because by the time our class got to lunch, most of the tables were filled. Now during the year I've made it routine to come to this spot. And sometimes, when Nate couldn't sit with his friends, I've invite him to sit with me, like today.

"Got any jelly?" I asked Nate.

"Here," Nate said, handing me a plastic jar of jelly he always brings with him, thanks to me. "How does your dad forget to put jelly on your sand which?"

"I don't know. I'm not him," I said, spreading it with my spoon. "But when it's just peanut butter it tastes to stiff?"

Nate chuckled. "Stiff's supposed to be a flavor?"

"It does the way I taste things," I said, pouting the bread back on. "About that project."

"What about it?" Nate asked, eating from his lunch.

"Is it supposed to be girl-girl boy-boy pairs?" I asked confused. "That's all I see, really."

"I've noticed that too," Nate said. "My friend asked if he wanted to pair with me but I said I'd think about it."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well I've only known him for a few months. Compared to you I don't know."

I smiled. "Would you consider us being a pair?" I suggested, eating my sand which.

Nate shrugged, playing with his food now. "I guess. We're each other's first friends so it seems reasonable."

"It's just the girl-girl boy-boy thing," I said.

"Yeah," we both said at the same time before sighing, now out of suggestions.

--

"Interesting project," Mom said, watching TV with me.

"Can I partner up with Nate?" I asked.

Mom shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Man, you kids are so young so you make such big deals out of everything," she said with a chuckle.

I pouted. "We do not," I objected.

"Hey honey," Dad said, coming into the room. "Pack your bags, we're going to Florida!"

"What?" Mom asked, surprised by the suddenness. "Where the heck did you get this from?"

"I just got a free ofer from a friend of mine. Two free tickets to the sunshine state," he said, kissing my mom briefly.

I fake coughed. "2?"

Dad blinked, sarring at me. "Oh yeah."

"Figures you'd forget," mom said with an embarrassed and annoyed look on her face, making me giggle.

"I can stay at home alone," I said.

"See she can," Dad said, eager to go with just his wife for once, no offence to me anyway.

"I don't know," Mom said. "i trust her but, how long will we be gone anyway?"

"A week tops," Dad said. "And besides we never had a sitter for Ash before. She can take care of herself."

Mom sighed, aggravated. "Think about it, who leaves a 5-year old alone in a fire house for a week, honestly."

"You let me walk to school on my own. I do my own laundry. I do chores. Dad's teaching me how to drive."

"What??" Mom asked with a surprised expression from my last part. Dad was busy trying to make 'quiet' signals. We all know it's too late for that. "You're teaching her to drive?!?!"

"Not like I'm putting her on the road," Dad said, trying to defend himself. And they say parents are mature.

"But I can take care of myself, you know," I interrupted.

"Our daughte rhas a point," Dad said, putting his muscular arm around me as we both made the lower lip towards mom.

Mom's eye twitched irritatingly before shutting her eyes with an annoyed look. "Whatever."

"Yeah!!" Dad and I cheered, high fiving. Now we were all happy. Well, except mom.

--

"Wow, really?" Nate asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you get to stay home by yourself," Nate said, looking down at his lunch. We were both under the tree again, seeming we had no table free. "My parents leave me home alone a lot but, I always have my brothers with me."

"I never met your brothers before," I said, trying to remember them.

"You should. It's entertaining," Nate said, remembering how they both get on each other's nerves a lot. "Hey, maybe you can stay with us while your parents are away."

"Really?" I asked, surprised by his offer.

"Yeah. I get lonely at home when my brothers are dealing with school," Nate said.

"Hm," I said, thinking about it. "I'm sure my Mom will go for it. She'd even be fine with a serial killer baby sitting me."

"Seriously?" Nate asked, believing me.

"Maybe," I shrugged, eating my sandwhich with Nate's jelly again. "It's just my dad."

"And my parents, too," Nate said, remembering he'd have to ask. "When do your parents leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then it's settled," Nate nodded. "We both ask tonight, then tomorrow we see the results."

"It's a plan," I said, smiling.

--

"YES!" Mom shouted, all of us in my room for my bedtime.

I blinked my eyes at Mom's suddenness, as well as my Dad. "Hon Ash did'n even say who she was staying with yet."

Mom chuckled. "Sorry. Who, sweetie?"

"The Grays," I answered, starting to explain. "They live up the street. It's with my friend Nate."

"Ah, the kid you speak about all the time," Mom remembered. "I've gotta say I'm growing quite fond of him now that you mention it."

"I'm okay with it," Dad said, yawning and heading for the door.

Mom and I both turned our heads quickly. "You are?"

Dad nodded, crossing his arms with that tired face. "Well he seems okay, big family. Enough eyes to watch ya."

"He must be really tired," I whispered to Mom, making me chuckle.

"Goodnight, Ash," she said, kissing my head before leaving the room wiht my Dad. Mission accomplished.

A few minutes passed and once I realized my parents were asleep. I got out of bed and reached for the phone and flashlight in my side-table drawer. I got under my blanket and turned on the flashlight, calling Nate.

Nate, sound alseep in his bed, heard his telephone under his pillow and woke up. He found his flashlight and ringing phone and turned on both. "Ash?..."

"Nate," my voice said, wide awake. We called each other on the telephone all the time at night, so much that Nate was used to it.

"What's up?" Nate asked, tired a little.

"They said yes," I whispered, catching Nate's attention.

"You asked them?" Nate said.

I nodded under my blanket. "Yeah. What did your parents say?"

"I didn't ask yet," Nate admitted.

"Nate," I whined.

"I'll ask them tomorrow morning," Nate told me in comfort.

"You better remember," I said worried. "Should I bring anything?"

"I don't know," Nate answered, trying to think. "No one's ever stayed over before."

"Well I've never slept over at someone'e house before," I added. "Oh well. If I need anything I can always come back to my house."

"Alright," Nate said, seeing I was satisfied. "Is that it?"

"Yeah," I said, done with what I had to tell Nate. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"You didn't" Nate assured. "Goodnight."

"Night," I smiled, pressing the button on the phone nd turning off the flashlight to put them back in the drawer.

Nate too hung up and stuffed the phone and light back under his pillow. He rested his eyes for a moment before they opened wide and he shot up from bed.

"Ash's sleeping over," he said to himself, fully realizing it now before falling back into his pillow.

* * *

_In the next chapter..._

_"This is my friend Ash," Nate answered. "She's the one staying with us for the week."_

_"Wait so Ash's a girl?" Shane asked surprised._

_"Didn't see that coming," Jason laughed, corssing his arms._

_--_

_I ran over to the table and picked up what seemed to be some folder or file. The top part has G.R.A.Y on it._

_"Isn't that your last name?" I asked, handing it to Nate._

_"Yeah," Nate said, opening it and finding a lot of papers. "Looks like my dad's. He's always walking around with stuff like this."_

_--_

_"Is it okay if... I hold you hand?"_

_Nate nodded. "It's okay," he said, closing his fingers around mine in return. We both smiled at each other before closing ur eyes and falling asleep._


End file.
